Let's sing a song
by Ame-No-Hime02
Summary: Hueco Mundo dan Soul Society baikan. Ketika waktu mereka lebih banyak dihabiskan dengan berdiam diri, merka memutuskan untuk pergi berkaraoke. Untuk BVF Juli: Dedication Entangled.


**LET'S SING**** A SONG**

**DISCLAIMER : BLEACH bukan punya saya, dan tidak akan pernah jadi milik saya. BLEACH © TITE KUBO.**

**Fic ini saya buat untuk mengisi tema bulan Juli : Dedication Entangled. Dan fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk dia : aRaRaNcHa.**

**Sebetulnya, saya terinspirasi dari berbagai macam fic. Tapi Cha lah yg paling banyak menginspirasi saya.**

**Enjoy!**

Kehidupan mereka berubah sejak Winter War berakhir. Tentu saja dengan damai. Entah kesambet apa tuh Aizen, mau aja di ajak baikan sama Soul Society, padahal dia lah yang berkhianat.

Barragan tidak terselamatkan, karena itu, posisi espada nomor 2 di gantikan oleh Neliel. Dan Neliel pun segera bersahabat baik dengan Halibel, karena hanya mereka berdua yang merupakan Espada wanita.

Di Soul Society pun mengalami berbagai macam perubahan dan perbaikan.

Ichigo sudah diakui kemampuannya oleh Soutaicho, dan dia diizinkan untuk memimpin divisi 3 dengan Kira sebagai wakilnya.

Renji harus rela dirinya kembali jauh dari Byakuya (?), karena ia ditunjuk sebagai komandan divisi 5, dengan Hinamori tetap sebagai wakilnya. Sedangkan untuk wakil Byakuya, Rukia ditunjuk sebagai pengganti Renji.

Dan Hisagi pun dipercaya untuk memimpin divisi 9, dengan wakil si botak seksi Ikaku. Ikaku harus rela dirinya terpisah jauh dari _soulmate_nya, Yumichika.

_Oh, That's only a prologue to the real story. So, let it begin~_

Hueco Mundo..

"Huah, aku bosan!" keluh Nel yang sedang duduk-duduk bersama ke Sembilan Espada lainnya di _hall_ Las Noches.

Akhir-akhir ini, mereka tidak banyak kegiatan. _Sparring_ dengan Soul Society lagi libur. Dan hasilnya, kerjaan di gedung megah itu hanya makan, nonton, ngopi, maen kartu, dan tidur.

"Tumben?" sahut Nnoitra, agak sinis. Yah, hubungan Nel dengan Nnoitra memang kurang baik, karena.. Yah, Nel dekat dengan Grimmjow, dan Nnoitra tidak suka akan hal itu.

"Diem kau, kecoa," jawab Nel asal.

"Hush, Nel, jangan ngomong gitu, ah," kata Szayel menengahi pertengkaran yang akan terjadi itu.

Selidik punya selidik, Nel sedang bosan bercampur kesal. Kesal karena berat badannya nambah 3 kilogram, dikarenakan kegiatan yang dilakukan hampir tidak menguras tenaga.

"Hei, berhubung kita sedang ga ada kerjaan, dan bioskop milik Ulquiorra sedang vakum karena film yang di impor sedang tidak berkualitas, bagaimana kalau kita pergi karaoke?" ucap Halibel.

"Karaoke? Karakura Town, dong?" Tanya Zommari. Dia memang kurang suka pergi ke luar.

"Iya lah, ke mana lagi? Di Hueco Mundo? Ngarep.. Di Soul Society? Apa lagi.." sahut Halibel.

"Hum, terserah yang laen deh, aku mah ikut aja," kata Aaronierro, dengan wujud favoritnya, Shiba Kaien. Belom kapok di kejar-kejar sama Charlotte, rupanya.

"Mau ngajak Orihime?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Eh kok yang diinget Cuma Orihime doang?" Tanya yang laen, hampir berbarengan.

"Biasa, pacarnya tuh," sahut Grimmjow asal.

Ulquiorra _blushing_.

"Pffftt.." Nel menahan tawa nya, karena melihat wajah Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba merona.

"Huahahaha, Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra.. Kau ini aneh ya, kadang datar banget, kadang melankolis banget," kata Szayel, tertawa ngakak.

Ulquiorra pundung di pojok ruangan. Yang laen ketawa.

"Udah, udah, Ulquiorra, nanti kita ajak semua kok, temen-temen yang ada di Soul Society.." kata Nel menenangkan Ulquiorra.

.

.

"RENJIII! SINI LO! BALIKIN MAKANAN GUEEEE!" teriak Ichigo ketika Renji seenaknya mengambil makanan Ichigo.

"Nee, siapa suruh tidak kau makan dari tadi," ucap Renji sambil berlari menjauhi kejaran Ichigo.

Biasa, dua kapten aneh ini hobi banget kejar-kejaran. Nggak di Karakura, nggak di Las Noches, atau bahkan di Soul Society.

"Ichigo, udah, Ichigo!" kata Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo.

"Tapi, Rukia.."

"Udah lah, Ichigo! Nanti aku buatkan lagi!"

Ichigo Cuma bisa manyun melihat Renji yang pergi begitu saja.

.

"Aduh, lampunya mati, lagi.. Mungkin memang waktunya di ganti," keluh Hisagi ketika lampu di kantornya mati. Memang, lampu itu sudah lebih dari 5 tahun tidak diganti.

"Yo, taicho. Kenapa gelap-gelapan begini?" Tanya Ikaku yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kantor divisi 9.

"Ini lampunya mati, Ikaku. Mungkin emang waktunya di ganti," jawab Hisagi, dan ia terdiam sebentar..

"Ikaku! Kepalamu itu bisa di jadikan lampu, tidak ya?" lanjut Hisagi, tersenyum setan.

"A.. Apa maksudmu, Taicho?" Tanya Ikaku, mundur mendekati pintu.

Hisagi, dengan _evil grin_nya, berjalan mendekati Ikaku.

"Aaa, Taicho.. Jangaaan~" teriak Ikaku, kabur dari tangkapan Hisagi.

Ada yang salah dengan kepala Hisagi, rupanya. Mungkin dia pusing karena jabatannya baru naik menjadi taicho.

.

"Yuu-chaan," panggil Yachiru ke Yumichika. _As you know_, Yachiru kan hobi ngasih nama panggilan.

"Ada apa, fuku-taicho?" Tanya Yumichika yang lagi bermalas-malasan di kantor divisi 11.

"Bantu aku mengerjakan kertas-kertas sinting ini," jawab Yachiru, menyodorkan gunungan _paperwork_ setinggi 30 cm.

"Eh? Minta tolong sama Ik.." kata Yumichika, terpotong.

"Dia kan udah pindah ke divisi 9, _cantik_," potong Kenpachi yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Oh iya. Baiklah," ucap Yumichika setengah hati membantu Yachiru menyelesaikan _paperwork_nya.

.

_Few days later.._

"Selamat siang!" sapa Nel yang baru tiba di kantor Assosiasi Shinigami wanita. Ia datang bersama Harribel. Mereka datang tepat setelah rapat selesai.

"Oh, Nel dan Harribel! Ayo masuk," kata Isane.

"Ada apa kalian datang kemari?" Tanya Matsumoto.

"Sebenarnya, beberapa hari yang lalu, Harribel mengajak kalian pergi karaoke di Karakura. Mau nggak?" jawab Nel.

"Karaoke? Ayo!" ucap Matsumoto semangat.

"He.. Hei Rangiku-san, emang boleh sama Hitsugaya-Taicho?" Tanya Rukia.

"Tenang saja, semua akan di ajak, kok," ucap Halibel, kalem.

.

.

Dan akhirnya, hampir semua para petinggi Soul Society, bersama dengan pada Espada serta Aizen dan Tousen pergi ke Karakura Town untuk karaokean.

Semua biaya ditanggung oleh Byakuya. Tumben Byakuya royal? Kayaknya dompetnya lagi tebel beneran, deh. Minta bayarin makan sekalian, ah! *Author di bankai ama Byakuya.*

Di dalam ruangan yang super besar itu, mereka nentuin siapa yang mau nyanyi duluan.

"Jadi, siapa yang mau nyanyi duluan?" Tanya Ulquiorra dengan nada datarnya.

"Kau saja, Ulquiorra! Kau sajaaa~" jawab Nel bersemangat.

"Eh.. Tapi aku.. Tapi.." ucap Ulquiorra gagap.

"Nih sama Hime!" kata Rukia menarik Orihime.

"Eh, tapi, Kuchiki-san.." protes Orihime.

"Ayo lah, Orihime, biar Ulquiorra mau nyanyi itu!" sahut Matsumoto.

Orihime menghela nafas ringan (?).

Orihime mengambil mic, diikuti Ulquiorra, lalu Ulquiorra sibuk memilih lagu.

"Ulqui, Ulqui! Lagu ' A Whole New World'!" teriak Orihime bersemangat.

"Oke," kata Ulquiorra.

_**(Ulquiorra)**_

I can show you the world  
>Shining, shimmering, splendid<br>Tell me, princess, now when did  
>You last let your heart decide?<p>

I can open your eyes  
>Take you wonder by wonder<br>Over, sideways and under  
>On a magic carpet ride<p>

A whole new world  
>A new fantastic point of view<br>No one to tell us no  
>Or where to go<br>Or say we're only dreaming

_**(Orihime)  
><strong>_  
>A whole new world<br>A dazzling place I never knew  
>But when I'm way up here<br>It's crystal clear  
>that now I'm in a whole new world with you<br>_**(Ulquiorra)  
><strong>_Now I'm in a whole new world with you

"Asoy!" seru Rangiku dan Rukia bersemangat, tentu saja lengkap dengan kamera untuk merekam Ulquiorra dan Orihime yang nyanyi dengan mesranya.

_**(Orihime)**__**  
><strong>_Unbelievable sights  
>Indescribable feeling<br>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
>Through an endless diamond sky<p>

_**(Orihime)**_ A whole new world  
><em><strong>(Ulquiorra)<strong>_ Don't you dare close your eyes  
><em><strong>(Orihime)<strong>_ A hundred thousand things to see  
><em><strong>(Ulquiorra)<strong>_ Hold your breath - it gets better  
><em><strong>(Orihime)<strong>_ I'm like a shooting star  
>I've come so far<br>I can't go back to where I used to be  
><em><strong>(Ulquiorra)<strong>_ A whole new world  
><em><strong>(Orihime)<strong>_ Every turn a surprise  
><em><strong>(Ulquiorra)<strong>_ With new horizons to pursue  
><em><strong>(Orihime)<strong>_ Every moment gets better  
><em><strong>(Both)<strong>_ I'll chase them anywhere  
>There's time to spare<br>Let me share this whole new world with you

_**(Ulquiorra)**_ A whole new world  
><em><strong>(Orihime)<strong>_ A whole new world  
><em><strong>(Ulquiorra)<strong>_ That's where we'll be  
><em><strong>(Orihime)<strong>_ That's where we'll be  
><em><strong>(Ulquiorra)<strong>_ A thrilling chase  
><em><strong>(Orihime)<strong>_ A wondrous place  
><em><strong>(Both)<strong>_ For you and me

Duo 'datar' dan 'ceria' itu selesai menyanyi dengan posisi Ulquiorra membelakangi Orihime dan sebaliknya.

"Kyaaaa, Ulquiorra! Orihime! AKU PADAMUUU~~" teriak Nel, Rukia, dan Matsumoto kegirangan sampe nangis, dan ngabisin stok tisu yang ada di ruangan itu.

"WOY LEBAY WOOOOYY," teriak Hitsugaya protes.

"Ah Taicho nggak seru nih," protes Matsumoto lebih keras.

"Udah, udah! Ada yg mau lanjut?" Tanya Byakuya dengan nada datarnya.

"Griiimm, ayo nyanyi, Griiimmm!" teriak ke 9 espada lainnya.

"Eh? Kenapa aku?" protes Grimmjow.

"Ayo lah, espada lelaki ter _sexy_~" kata Nel yang segera diikuti oleh derai tawa seisi ruangan, termasuk meja, kursi serta mic nya (?).

"Bilang aja kamu mau denger pacarmu itu nyanyi, kan, Nel?" goda Hinamori.

"Hush, diam kau, Hinamori," sergah Nel sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang _blushing_.

"Huh, baiklah," kata Grimmjow setengah hati.

"Dia mau nyanyi lagu apa?" Tanya Hinamori pada Nel.

"Meneketehe!" sahut Nel, alay.

"Yak, dan lagu ini, kupersembahkan untuk Neliel, _my_ _wife-to-be_," goda Grimmjow yang sukses bikin Nel blushing dan ledekan dari seisi ruangan (lagi), terutama Byakuya (apa hubungannya?).

_**Papa memang harus begini**_

_**Sering bikin sakit hati**_

_**Papa ga pulang, Baby**_

_**Papa ga bawa uang, Baby**_

_Okay, current situation in this big room:_

Aizen: lagi minum, langsung mengeluarkan kembali apa yang sedang diminumnya.

Byakuya: nahan ketawa sampe terkentut-kentut.

Matsumoto: ngakak bareng Rukia.

Neliel: blushing.

Hisagi: malah mesraan sama Nanao.

Hitsugaya: nggak kuat nahan ketawa nya, ujung-ujungnya, guling-gulingan di lantai, suara Grimmjow gile bener..

Soi: bengong.

Ggio: facepalm.

Espada (selain Nel dan Grimm): bingung antara ketawa sama nangis, saking lucunya.

Isane + Kiyone: teriak "LANJUTKAN, GRIMMJOOOWWW!"

Dan segudang ekspresi lain melihat Grimmjow menyanyikan lagu 'Papa Rock N' Roll' nya The Dance Company.

_**Papa mungkin seminggu di Bali**_

_**Nyari panggung sana sini**_

_**Papa ga pulang Baby**_

_**Papa ga bawa uang Baby**_

"Aduh, Grimmjow, aneh-aneh aja sih kamu," kata Neliel sweatdrop gede-gede.

_**Bukanlah rasa untuk lari**_

_**Ini tuntutan profesi**_

_**Papa ga pulang Baby**_

_**Papa ga bawa uang Baby**_

"Ehem, Nel, ayo semangaaat~ Dia kan nyanyi buat kamu," hibur Orihime.

"Aduh, aku jadi nggak enak hati, Orihime," ucap Nel menghela nafas.

_**mama please, please don't be angry  
>papa sibuk ...<br>papa gak pulang beibeh  
>papa gak bawa uang beibeh <strong>_

_**pengen kayak Bon Jovi (I'll be there for you)  
>rock star yang sayang istri<br>mama aku disini  
>memelukmu lagi<strong>_

Lalu Grimmjow mendatangi tempat di mana Nel duduk, lalu mencium dahi Nel, mesra. Yang ngeliat langsung bersiul riuh rendah. Kali ini Aizen yang beraksi, ia memotret momen yg sangat langka itu.

_**one more time **_

_**pengen kayak Bon Jovi  
>rock star yang sayang istri<br>mama aku disini  
>memelukmu lagi <strong>_

_**papa memang harus begini  
>sering bikin sakit hati<br>papa gak pulang beibeh  
>papa gak bawa uang beibeh <strong>_

_**papa mungkin seminggu di bali  
>nyari panggung sana sini<br>papa gak pulang beibeh  
>papa gak bawa uang beibeh <strong>_

_**papa gak pulang  
>papa gak bawa uang<br>papa gak pulang  
>papa gak bawa uang<strong>_

"Nel, you'll always in my heart," kata Grimmjow mengakhiri lagunya. Yang dituju, Cuma senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Cieee, prikitiwww~" sorak penghuni ruangan itu.

Biasa, pasangan baru kan selalu digituin.

Yeah, suasana di tempat karaoke kecil itu berlangsung meriah.

Byakuya di paksa nyanyi lagu 'Bukan Cinta Biasa'nya Afgan. Author juga ga tau, buat siapa dia nyanyiin lagu itu.

Ichigo dan Rukia sukses nyanyiin lagu 'Glow', milik pengisi suara mereka (?).

Hitsugaya sukses nyanyiin lagu 'This Light I see'-nya sang seiyuu.

Matsumoto dan Hinamori kepepet nyanyiin lagu "Magnet"nya Megurina Luka dan Hatsune Miku.

Aizen, dengan gantengnya, nyanyi lagu 'The way you look at me'-nya Christian Bautista.

"Woy, tinggal 10 menit nih, mau di apain?" Tanya Ichigo yang udah kecapekan nyanyi.

"Nyanyi bareng, yu!" usul Soi Fon.

"Lagu apa?" Tanya Ggio.

"Nih, nih, We are the World!" kata Yachiru, yang akhirnya kebagian dapet dialog.

"Baiklah," ucap Ulquiorra lalu memilih lagu itu untuk di nyanyikan bersama.

_Here we go.._

_**[Hitsugaya**__**]  
><strong>_There comes a time  
>When we heed a certain call<br>_**[Matsumoto & Nel]  
><strong>_When the world must come together as one  
><em><strong>[Isane]<br>**_There are people dying  
><em><strong>[Soi Fon]<br>**_And it's time to lend a hand to life  
>The greatest gift of all<br>_**[Grimmjow]  
><strong>_We can't go on  
>Pretending day by day<br>_**[Byakuya]  
><strong>_that someone, somehow will soon make a change  
><em><strong>[Orihime]<br>**_We are all a part of  
>God's great big family<br>And the truth, you know love is all we need

[Chorus]  
><em><strong>[Szayel]<br>**_We are the world  
>We are the children<br>_**[Szayel and Aaronierro]  
><strong>_We are the ones who make a brighter day  
>So let's start giving<br>_**[Unohana]  
><strong>_There's a choice we're making  
>We're saving our own lives<br>It's true we'll make a better day  
>Just you and me<p>

_**[**__**Rukia]  
><strong>_Send them your heart  
>So they'll know that someone cares<br>_**[Starrk]  
><strong>_so their cries for help  
>will not be in vain<br>_**[Matsumoto]  
><strong>_We can't let them suffer  
>no we cannot turn away<br>_**[Ichigo]  
><strong>_Right now they need a helping hand  
><em><strong>[Byakuya]<br>**_Nou se mond la  
>We are the Children<br>_**[Nnoitra]  
><strong>_We are the ones who make a brighter day  
>so lets start giving<br>_**[Kiyone]  
><strong>_There's a choice we're making  
>We're saving our own lives<br>_**[Ulquirra]  
><strong>_It's true we'll make a better day  
>Just you and me<p>

_**[**__**Szayel]  
><strong>_When you're down and out  
>There seems no hope at all<br>_**[Ichigo]  
><strong>_But if you just believe  
>There's no way we can fall<br>_**[Matsumoto]  
><strong>_Well, well, well, well, let us realize  
>That a change can only come<br>_**[Orihime]  
><strong>_When we stand together as one

_**[Chorus - All]  
><strong>_We are the world  
>We are the children<br>We are the ones who make a brighter day  
>So let's start giving<p>

Ketika melantunkan kalimat "_We are the children_", spontan seisi ruangan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hitsugaya.

"A.. Apa maksud kalian? Aku bukan anak kecil!" protes Hitsugaya.

Yang lain hanya tertawa.

_**[**__**Ggio]  
><strong>_Got to start giving  
><em><strong>[All]<br>**_There's a choice we're making  
>We're saving our own lives<br>_**[Hitsugaya]  
><strong>_It's true we'll make a better day  
>Just you and me<br>_**[Orihime]**_  
>We are the world<br>We are the children  
><em><strong>[Grimmjow]<strong>_  
>Its for the children<br>_**[Aaronierro]  
><strong>_We are the ones who make a brighter day  
><em><strong>[Kyouraku]<br>**_So lets start giving

_**[Hisagi**__**]  
><strong>_There's a choice we're making  
>We're saving our own lives<br>It's true we'll make a better day  
>Just you and me<p>

_**[Chorus - All]  
><strong>_We are the world  
>We are the children<br>We are the ones who make a brighter day  
>So let's start giving<br>_**[Starrk]  
><strong>_There's a choice we're making  
>We're saving our own lives<br>It's true we make a better day  
>Just you and me<p>

_**[All**__**]  
><strong>_We are the world  
>We are the children<br>We are the ones who make a brighter day  
>So let's start giving<br>_**[Ichigo]  
><strong>_Choice were making  
>saving our own lives<br>It's true we'll make a better day  
>Just you and me<p>

_**[Rapping**__** – Harribel, Grimmjow, Starrk, Nel dan Ichigo]  
><strong>_We all need somebody that we can lean on  
>when you wake up look around and see that your dreams gone<br>when the earth quakes we'll help you make it through the storm  
>when the floor breaks a magic carpet to stand on<br>we are the World united by love so strong  
>when the radio isn't on you can hear the songs<br>a guided light on the dark road your walking on  
>a sign post to find the dreams you thought was gone<br>someone to help you move the obstacles you stumbled on  
>someone to help you rebuild after the rubble's gone<br>we are the World connected by a common bond

Love the whole planet sing it along

_**[**__**Tosen]  
><strong>_CABARETT

[Chorus - All]

_**[**__**Rukia]  
><strong>_Everyday citizens  
>everybody pitching in<p>

_**[Singing - **__**All]  
><strong>_Nou se mond la  
>nou se timoun yo<p>

_**[**__**Hitsugaya]**_  
>You and I<br>You and I  
><em><strong>[Rukia]<br>**_Uh, 12 days no water  
>whats your will to live?<br>_**[Hitsugaya]  
><strong>_we amplified the love we watching multiply  
><em><strong>[Rukia]<br>**_Feeling like the Worlds end  
>we can make the World win<br>_**[Hitsugaya]  
><strong>_Like Katrina, Africa, Indonesia  
>and now Haiti needs us, the need us, they need us<p>

[Chorus - All]

Selesai lagu itu, bertepatan dengan selesainya acara kumpul-kumpul mereka.

"_Danke_, minna-san! Lain kali kita karaokean lagi, ya!" kata Nel setelah selesai berkaraoke ria, dibayarin penuh oleh Byakuya.

"Nyeeeh, kalo sering-sering, bisa bokek aku!" keluh Byakuya.

"Kau kan kaya, Byakuya! Beramal dikit ama kita-kita kan nggak apa-apa," timpal Ichigo, diikuti oleh suara cekikikan dari Renji dan Rukia.

"'Pala mu. Kan nggak semuanya harus dihabiskan dengan bersenang-senang, kepala duren!" protes Byakuya sambil menjitak kepala Ichigo.

"Aduuuhh.." Ichigo mengaduh kesakitan.

Dan, berakhirlah hari menyenangkan itu. Mudah-mudahan mereka bisa selalu akur, ya.

**-Owari-**

**Huff, selesai juga~**

**Maap ya kalo alurnya kecepetan, lama nggak bikin fic, agak susah untuk bangkit kembali. DX**

**Oh iya, ada beberapa adegan di fic ini, yang saya sadur dari fanfic di fandom lain. Jadi, harap maklum, ya.**

**Oke, yg terakhir, kalo udah baca, jangan lupa review~ Thankyou very much. :D**


End file.
